Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3}{10a} - \dfrac{10}{10a}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-3 - (10)}{10a}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-13}{10a}$